Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a control system for downhole operations.
Description of the Related Art
In well construction and completion operations, a wellbore is formed to access hydrocarbon-bearing formations (e.g., crude oil and/or natural gas) by the use of drilling. Drilling is accomplished by utilizing a drill bit that is mounted on the end of a drill string. To drill within the wellbore to a predetermined depth, the drill string is often rotated by a top drive or rotary table on a surface platform or rig, and/or by a downhole motor mounted towards the lower end of the drill string. After drilling to a predetermined depth, the drill string and drill bit are removed and a section of casing is lowered into the wellbore. An annulus is thus formed between the string of casing and the formation. A cementing operation is then conducted in order to fill the annulus with cement. The casing string is cemented into the wellbore by circulating cement into the annulus defined between the outer wall of the casing and the borehole. The combination of cement and casing strengthens the wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing for the production of hydrocarbons.
Sidetrack drilling is a process which allows an operator to drill a primary wellbore, and then drill an angled lateral wellbore off of the primary wellbore at a chosen depth. Generally, the primary wellbore is first cased with a string of casing and cemented. Then a tool known as a whipstock is positioned in the casing at the depth where deflection is desired. The whipstock is specially configured to divert milling bits and then a drill bit in a desired direction for forming a lateral borehole.